Carles Roig
by Braunjakga
Summary: Um falso casamento em ponto de colapso. Uma falsa amizade que se sustenta por sorrisos falsos. O relacionamento estável entre Josep, Carles e Maria seria abalado para sempre pelos cursos da guerra de sucessão espanhola. A destruição da casa de Josep, em Girona, faz ele ir em busca de um item mágico para ter de volta tudo o que a vida lhe tomou. Esse item era as Cartas Clow!


Uma canção de Carles Roig

Escrita por Braunjakga

~Capítulo único~

Gerona, Cataluna

Julho de 1714

I

Noite.

A lua cheia brilhava alto sobre o céu da madrugada, acompanhada pelas estrelas.

Elas cintilavam no céu e seu brilho entrava pelos vidros da janela daquele quarto, encontrando o corpo nu daquele homem, encontrando suas retinas.

O homem, sentado na cama, pegou o cigarro com os dedos como ela lhe ensinara, tragou-o e tossiu na primeira tragada. A mulher, nua e deitada na cama, gargalhava com a falta de habilidade dele:

– Carles, você não é acostumado a fumar mesmo, né?

– Você sabe que isso é coisa de magos das Américas, Maria, eu não sou índio!

Maria sorriu, pegou uma mangueira que estava presa num jarro de vidro e deu para Carles:

– Narguilé? Vai me dizer que também não é Otomano… Hindu… Persa…

– Mago é mago! Foda-se o país!

Maria gargalhou mais uma vez e sorveu a fumaça do narguilé. Aquela fumaça branca deixava seus olhos vermelhos; ela dissera uma vez para Carles que o nome daquilo era maconha.

Carles virou-se para Maria e ficou olhando para o corpo dela por um tempo.

Nua, pele branca apesar de ter sangue de negros nas veias, olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos lisos que ela tingia de vez em quando e óculos de armação vermelha. Seios nem grandes, nem pequenos, bicos grandes, ainda duros de prazer. Uma vagina com poucos pelos distantes por quase um centímetro um do outro, de onde escorria um sêmen branco até o ânus, melando a cama.

Só de vê-la desse jeito seu pau voltava a ficar duro. Deitou-se na cama e beijou o rosto dela, os lábios dela, onde havia um resto de gozo, roçando a cabeça do pau duro nas coxas dela. Ela nem aí para ele, com a mesma cara de séria e brava:

– Não quero segundo round, Carles…

– Você ainda tá daquele jeito…

Maria não falou mais nada.

Carles tocou os cabelos dela e ela virou-se de incômodo. Dava para ver as tatuagens de flor nas costas e de mão com um olho na palma no braço esquerdo que ela tinha:

– Você também não gosta que nenhum homem toque seu cabelo, não é?

– Não vou falar nada… – Maria deu mais uma baforada no narguilé.

– E dessas tatuagens, você vai falar?

Carles percebera que aquela tatuagem tinha símbolos mágicos.

– Eu sempre me interessei por magia. Eu sabia que magos sempre existiram. Eu até comprei um livro da Irlanda só com receitas mágicas; paguei uma nota…

– Josep pagou uma nota…

Maria irritou-se, mas continuou:

– … Paguei uma nota, mas nunca consegui fazer uma magia… Daí eu me toquei que eu era uma humana, eu não nasci com mana dentro de mim assim como você… os símbolos e receitas mágicas eram mortos pra mim…

Carles passou a mão no rosto dela, acariciando-a:

– Porque você se casou com o Josep e não comigo?

– Porque você não é homem de uma mulher só, seu galinha! E só você sabe que eu era casada com outro antes do Josep, não sabe?

Carles sorriu:

– O japonês, não é?

– Nem me fala dele…

Os dois trocaram beijos, carícias:

– Você é fogosa, Maria!

Não dava mais, pegou a mulher pela coxa e tentou repetir a noite de sexo. Só deu tempo de dar umas seis bombadas até ela afastar o corpo dele:

– Pára!

Ele não parou, apesar de ela gemer com aquilo.

– A Meritxell é filha dele? Tem certeza que não é minha? Ou do japonês?

– Tenho sim, para!

– Mas você tá gostando…

Ele não parou. Ela gemia.

– Então porque você se casou com o Josep, sua cretina?

Maria empurrou-o uma segunda vez, agora com mais força:

– Eu só queria ver a magia funcionando! Só isso! O Josep me falou tudo, você não me falou nada…

Ele saiu de cima dela. Tentou insistir uma última vez:

– Agora você tá me cobrando…

Carles parou. Maria detestava ser cobrada e quando ela falou aquilo, as esperanças de ter uma última foda com ela acabaram. Atravessara a zona proibida por ela e tinha consciência disso.

Carles encostou-se no encosto da cama e Maria levantou-se, limpou a vagina com um pano e limpou o pau dele, ainda duro. Pegou dois copos de cerveja do pequeno barril que tinha no quarto e deu para ele. Ele bebeu, com os olhos sobre a tatuagem de rosa que ela fizera por cima de outra de borboleta.

Ela inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, bebendo o copo.

Dava pra ver as estrelas cintilando, no fundo do copo de latão:

– Eu sei que você está olhando para as minhas tatuagens. Eu explico: A mão é a mão de Deus, de nossa senhora de Fátima…

– Não sabia que você era católica…

– Não sou, mas quando o pessoal se casa na Índia, o marido e a mulher fazem uma tatuagem dessas com uma tinta chamada hena. É temporário… Serve pra proteger a família…

Carles riu tanto que cuspiu a cerveja pelo nariz imaginado Josep fazendo uma coisa dessas. A piada se fazia por si só. Maria pegou outra pra ele e pra ela:

– E o olho?

– O olho é o olho que tudo vê, protege contra o mal olhado…

– E a rosa?

– Ela fala do meu lado mais feminino. O pessoal que me vê brava, séria, pensa que não sou sensível. O pessoal do tanque fala "Maria, você tá muito séria!". Daí, eu fiz essa tatuagem…

– Você é muito séria mesmo! – Beijou a testa dela e levantou o copo para a lua – Ao Josep Puigdemont i Sant, que nos proporcionou essa noite!

– Ao Josep! – Disse Maria, repetindo o gesto.

Os dois gargalhavam.

II

Essa é a história de Maria.

Maria Josep y Nuñez era uma simples lavadeira manchega que morava na Catalunya nord, na França e queria se encontrar com um mago da mesma forma que as crianças querem saber se fadas tem cauda ou não. Viajava as cidades da França, Castela, Aragão, País Basco e Catalunya oferecendo seus serviços de lavadeira. Durante as viagens, buscava colecionar livros e pedras mágicas, muitas vezes tendo de se submeter a alguns "caprichos masculinos" (e algumas vezes até mesmo femininos) para obtê-las.

Um belo dia, quando passava por Gerona, o cavalo que usava perdeu uma ferradura. Entrou numa ferraria e deparou-se com uma série de runas inscritas nas vigas do local. Percebera que estava na casa de um mago na hora, baseada nos livros que já lera. Lá, encontrou um ferreiro moreno como um negro, cabelos curtos por causa do capacete que usava para proteger os olhos do calor excessivo da forja. O couro cabeludo dele tinha um risco que lhe desagradava, mas quando começou a falar de grimórios de magia, pedras mágicas e runas foi amor a primeira vista para aquele ferreiro mágico de quase trinta anos que nunca imaginara se apaixonar e casar na vida.

Foi amor a primeira vista para ele apenas. Nunca fora para ela. Jamais fora para ela.

Josep ensinou magia para ela, traduziu os livros dela e mostrou seu poder de aumentar e diminuir a massa dos corpos, fracamente treinado, mas mostrou. Ela encantou-se. A mãe e o pai de Josep nunca foram com a cara daquela mulher liberal até demais para os costumes da época, fumante e que conhecia tanto sobre magia que eles até se perguntavam como ela conhecia aquilo, porque magos sempre foram reservados para revelar seus segredos para os de fora. Josep, pelo contrário, estava tão iludido que se mostrava para ela com uma facilidade espantosa.

Todo esse processo demorou 35 dias e era feito por cartas, muito longas da parte dele. Em suas cartas, Maria sempre dizia que o amava, que ele era o colírio dos olhos dela, até mesmo chamava-o de "meu anjo". Josep, que nem mesmo cama de mulher conhecia ainda, aceitava aquilo com deleite, achando que o destino lhe arrumara aquela mulher.

Maria nunca falava aquilo pessoalmente para ele, sempre por cartas. Arranjou trabalho em Juiá, cidade vizinha à Girona e usou os serviços de um mensageiro chamado Rubens para isso. Para pagar pelo serviço de correios que arranjara, chantageou-o, usando o segredo da homossexualidade do homem, um escândalo para a época. Aquela distância só deixava Josep com mais desejo de estar perto dela. Até mesmo ele foi a Juiá em busca dela para entregar chocolates das Américas que ela gostava tanto, sem sucesso, porque ela se escondera e Rubens lhe avisara antes que ele viria.

Quanto mais tempo passava, mas Josep insistia num encontro com ela. Marcara inúmeras vezes, mas ela sempre desviava e fugia do assunto e até mesmo se irritava com os pedidos dele, dizendo que aquilo era uma cobrança dele. A irmã de Josep aconselhou-o a desistir de Maria, mas Josep era teimoso.

Uma vez, Maria dissera que o motivo de eles não terem se encontrado ainda era um trauma que ela tinha de um relacionamento passado com um japonês que conhecera na França (que ela acreditava ser um mago, mas não era); o homem do oriente até mesmo traiu e bateu nela (porque ele descobriu que Maria transara e bebera com cinco homens para conseguir um livro de magia).

Por fim, depois de meses e meses de cartas, os dois se casaram. Se beijaram no dia do casamento e transar, só uma semana depois e só por dez minutos, pois Maria estava com uma enxaqueca brava.

Tiveram uma filhinha (a duras penas) chamada Meritxell. Loira de olhos azuis como a avó, puxada também ao pai. Maria detestava a menina por causa disso, apesar de todos falarem que ela tem os olhos e a cara séria da mãe.

Maria nunca foi feliz no casamento com Josep.

Josep era romântico demais, idealista demais, vivia com a cabeça nas nuvens e adorava quadrinhos, histórias e caricaturas; Maria era uma mulher prática, ousada, dinâmica e adorava beber numa saideira com as lavadeiras solteiras do tanque. Adorava viajar, mas não era sempre que Josep tinha dinheiro (e um cavalo) para isso. O dinheiro da família mingou mais ainda com a Guerra de sucessão espanhola que durava anos.

Josep era romântico, quase meloso e Maria odiava de paixão aquilo, odiou ainda mais depois que adoeceu. Pois, com o tempo, tornou-se alérgica a produtos de limpeza. Vivia com dores de cabeça e enxaqueca e não podia tomar qualquer erva, porque era alérgica também às ervas. Ganhara uma crônica dor no joelho que a afastara por sete meses do tanque de lavar roupa. Durante esse afastamento, Maria chorou e Josep fora mais carinhoso do que nunca com ela. Mandava pão e quadros especiais de bom dia, estava quase sempre do lado dela e comprara uma bola de cristal para se falarem a distância e mandar mensagens de incentivo e apoio. Ela agradecia, mas, no fundo, no fundo, odiava aquela "petulância" toda.

Só queria ter do lado dela uma companhia, e por ela, se arrastava nas ruas com o joelho doente: Carles Roig.

III

Essa é a história de Carles.

Carles Roig i Casamajó é um homem que faz de tudo para colecionar muitas mulheres em vez de se concentrar em uma só.

Logo depois que se encontrou com Josep na oficina, Maria encontrou Carles fora dela. Ele ofereceu para ela um cigarro e um maço de folhas de coca que roubara de um índio imigrante na Catalunya do vice-reinado do Peru, apesar de ele não ser fumante.

Aquilo sim foi paixão à primeira vista. Para os dois.

Cabelos pretos e curtos, forte, não muito gordo, sorridente e boa pinta. Carles nunca foi homem de uma mulher só. Era um homem que gostava de desafiar a lógica. Se pudesse, se deitaria até mesmo com a rainha do Sacro Império Romano, se é que não tentara antes. Mas, apesar de ser de todas e não de uma, Maria foi a mulher com quem teve mais noites de sexo, pois para cada noite de putaria que tinha com uma mulher, teve cinco noites antes com Maria.

Enquanto isso, as noites que Maria deveria dar amor a Josep, era de mês em mês e olhe lá, se não estivesse com dor de cabeça.

A relação que Carles tinha com Josep era da mais profunda fraternidade.

Crescera com Josep, era o melhor amigo dele, seu parceiro, seu confidente. Um conhecia o jeito do outro e até mesmo Josep dava cobertura ao amigo quando alguma mulher se queixava de amor ou de um filho que em breve seria abortado. Carles era ousado, anarquista e aventureiro, Josep era caseiro e no máximo, um liberal.

Trabalhava como caixeiro viajante só para ter a chance de transar com uma mulher a cada cidade que passava, só para não receber queixas de amor não correspondido ou filhos que mal viram a luz do dia.

Nas sombras, trabalhava com tráfico, seja de drogas e armas, seja de pedras e grimórios mágicos que nem mesmo Josep desconfiava, afinal Carles era um mago como Josep, só que um mago que manipula o ar, mais habilidoso e esperto por causa da vida selvagem que levava.

Foram por causa dessas habilidades que Maria se interessava mais e mais por Carles.

E também, a vida selvagem de Carles fez sua fama chegar aos ouvidos do acuado presidente da Generalitat de Catalunya, Santi Castell e se convocado para a guerra contra o rei Felipe III de Bourbon.

Mas Carles não era um homem de guerras, não era homem de acreditar em políticos, mas Josep era.

Quando as tropas do rei Felipe III invadiram Gerona pela primeira vez e descobriu que Josep forjava armas e armaduras para os rebeldes catalães, proibiu-o de ser ferreiro em toda a extensão do Império Espanhol e na França. Confiscou tudo o que tinha. Josep foi expulso de Girona com a família uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Só conseguiu retornar para Girona quando a cidade foi retomada pelos rebeldes.

Maria, obviamente, não ficou nada contente com aquilo.

Carles convenceu o Presidente da Generalitat a devolver a casa com a oficina para Josep, dizendo que Josep em muito ajudara os rebeldes. O presidente, precisando dos serviços do homem, ouviu Carles, mas vendeu caro a ajuda para o homem que até mesmo de graça trabalhou para a Generalitat: exigiu que os dois buscassem um item mágico que um contemplador de sonhos lhe disse e que asseguraria a vitória para os rebeldes: as Cartas Clow!

Carles, que nunca fora um homem de honra, aceitou a proposta. Josep não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar. Até deu graças ao Presidente pela ajuda que oferecia.

IV

Carles bebeu a cerveja se lembrando de tudo o que viveu até ali enquanto que Maria jogou o caneco no chão com raiva:

– Se não fosse pela burrice do Josep, você não teria que ir atrás dessas "Cartas Clow" em Gibraltar… Sei lá o que… Vou sentir tanto a sua falta… Não vou te ver…

Maria começou a chorar:

– Para com essas lágrimas de crocodilo! Já vi você falar isso pro Josep um monte de vezes…

Maria ficou séria:

– O que eu tenho que fazer ainda pra você entender? Eu gosto de você, Carles!

– E você gosta do Josep e da sua filha! Conta outra!

Carles levantou-se da cama, afastou o corpo de Maria e começou a se vestir:

– E você mente para o Josep, transa com a mulher dele, na cama dele…

– Essa cama é do Santi Castell, ele deixou claro isso! Pau no cu dele! Que ele vá pro inferno com ela!

Terminou de vestir a calça e colocou a camisa. Maria insistiu:

– Eu te amo, Carles!

– Você ama meu pau!

– Você coloca cornos na cabeça do Josep! Você não entende? Eu sei que você não vai entregar essas cartas pro Santi! Eu te conheço! Cadê que eu fui contar pra ele? Por isso ele colocou o Josep pra ir com você, pra garantir que você trouxesse as cartas! Mas você vai trair o Josep! Você sempre traiu ele!

A afirmação bateu como uma pedra na cabeça de Carles. Ele parou de se vestir e ficou olhando pro vazio:

– Se o Josep fosse mais esperto… Ele saberia que tinha colocado uma puta dentro da casa dele… Tem vezes que eu tenho dó dele…

Maria irritou-se de vez:

– Agora tá me chamando de puta, é? Quando você tava enfiando essa rola no meu cu era meu anjo, não é?

– Josep é o meu brother, porra! – Carles gritou. – Tem vezes que eu fiz o que eu fiz com você esperando que ele descobrisse tudo… ele é mago, ele sabe sentir minha presença, caralho! Por que ele nunca fez isso? Toda vez que você tava com dor de cabeça, rinite, inventando desculpa, evitando ele, e eu aqui, comendo o seu cuzinho… O erro é isso! A gente é tão irmão que tem vezes que acho que ele não ia se importar de eu te comer na frente dele… Tem cara que tem uns fetiches assim… Conheci um cara em Tarragona que gostava de me ver comendo a mulher dele…

Maria, depois de colocar a camisola vermelha com pequenas bolinhas brancas, se irritou tanto que não aguentou e gritou:

– Seu filho da puta! Quero ver ele bater nessa porta agora e quero ver você ser homem e falar na cara dele "Eu tou comendo sua mulher debaixo do teu nariz, brother!"

A porta do quarto bateu. Maria congelou e arregalou os olhos claros. Carles estava calmo como sempre:

– Maria, tá tudo bem? Ouvi um grito…

Era Josep.

– Você sabia que ele tava aqui?

Carles fez sim com a cabeça.

– Desde quando? – Perguntou Maria.

– Quando a gente começou a trepar ele tava aqui…

– Ele não pode pegar a gente!

– Ele não pode pegar você!

– Me entende, porra! A mãe dele me odeia, eles vão me tirar a Meritxell e…

– Vou entrar Maria. – Disse Josep. A maçaneta da porta se movia.

Carles estava parado, disposto a cumprir a ameaça que fez:

– A Meritxell é sua filha, cara! Sua filha! Eu trepei mais com você do que com ele!

Carles ficou tão atordoado com a revelação que só deu tempo de se esconder dentro do armário antes de Josep abrir a porta e encontrar Maria deitada na cama aspirando o narguilé de maconha:

– Maria! – Disse Josep, animado. Ele não se importava com o fato de a mulher fumar, pior, fumar maconha. Apesar de odiar o fumo, tolerou tudo aquilo passivamente:

– Josep! – Colocou o narguilé de lado e encostou aliviada a sua boca, a sua língua com a de Josep, onde há uma hora atrás estava o pau e a porra de Carles escorrendo pelos cantos da boca:

– Você tá bem, meu anjo? – Perguntou Josep.

– Tou sim. Tou fumando uma erva. É bom pra dor de cabeça, sabe?

Josep sorriu.

– Que foi? – Perguntou Maria.

– Nada. Me lembrei do Carles. Ele odeia essas ervas que os índios da Américas tão trazendo pra Catalunya. Ele diz que os espanhóis estão tentando nos colonizar com índios pra acabar com a nossa língua e a nossa cultura. O Santi acredita nisso também e vai expulsar todos os índios do nosso futuro estado Catalão. Eu sou mais de boa, quero uma Catalunya livre, mas não tenho nenhum problema com os índios…

Josep gargalhava inocentemente. O homem falava demais, se estendia em narrações sonolentas que Maria odiava, apesar de ser boa gente.

Apesar disso, nunca antes Maria se sentira mais aliviada. Ele não percebeu nada e precisava expulsá-lo do quarto o mais rápido possível:

– Entendi, meu anjo, agora eu tenho que me deitar… Vai indo, vai, sei que você não gosta do cheio de maconha…

Maria empurrava o homem para fora mesmo. O problema era que aquela camisola vermelha era a camisola que ela usava quando transava com Josep. Josep era homem e também ficava de pau duro. Ele estava de pau duro naquele instante:

– Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?

Maria beijou-o novamente com a boca onde fez um boquete em Carles até a porra dele escorrer pelo queixo, só que agora com mais consciência do que estava fazendo e mais vontade ainda depois de se lembrar do boquete.

Afastou a boca e Josep começava a se tocar dos dois copos de cerveja jogados no chão e o outro cigarro ainda aceso do outro lado da cama bagunçada:

– Você tá fumando narguilé e cigarro ao mesmo tempo? Bebendo em dois copos?

– Tou fumando sim os dois, tou bebendo sim em dois copos, você sabe como eu sou… eu sou desse jeito… Vai lá, boa noite.

Deu mais um beijo na bochecha dele, trancou a porta com tudo e desceu a bunda no chão desde a porta aliviada.

Carlos saiu do armário e Maria atacou-o com tudo com uma saraivada de socos:

– Tá maluco é? Quer perder o amigo?

– Eu não me importaria…

– Virou homem honrado aonde, porra!

Carles estava confuso por dentro, com a situação, com a revelação:

– Não sei…

– Não posso me separar do Josep agora! Não ainda! Eu vou ficar mal falada…

– Você pode ir pro sul, Barcelona, Tarragona… Valência!

– Eu não posso lavar roupa como eu lavava antes por causa do joelho, da minha alergia… você sabe… Eu vou fugir como? Dando o cu nas estradas pra poder viajar?

– É o que você sabe fazer de melhor, acredite, já comi muitos cus e…

Nem deu tempo de terminar. Maria deu um tapa forte em Carles, sentou-se na cama e chorou. De verdade agora. Chorou tanto que seus olhos ficaram mais vermelhos do que a maconha podia deixar.

Carles não falou nada. Deixou ela falar:

– Meritxell é a sua filha, Carles! Sua!

– Por que não disse antes?

– Eu não queria atrapalhar sua gandaia…

Carles não sabia se era verdade ou mentira o que ela falava, mas sabia o que queria e sabia como confirmar a história. Abotoou a blusa e abriu a janela.

A lua cheia ainda brilhava alta no céu. Era meia-noite. As estrelas cintilavam.

– Olha. Eu vou roubar essas Cartas Clow e vou dar o fora da Espanha até a poeira abaixar. Foda-se o Santi! Foda-se a Generalitat de merda dele e o resto da Catalunya! Que o rei Felipe a carregue com o diabo! Mas eu vou voltar pra tirar essa história a limpo e, se a Meritxell for a minha filha mesmo…

– Só não conta nada pro Josep até você ter as cartas! Eu sou uma mulher sem nada no mundo…

Maria pegou as mãos de Carles em prantos. Apesar disso, a luz da lua sobre seus olhos claros e o busto dela deixaram seu pau duro mais uma vez. Mais uma vez ele não sabia se aquilo era verdade ou mentira. Já presenciou tantas mentiras daquela mulher:

– Depois a gente vê isso…

– Eu te amo, quero fugir com você e com as Cartas Clow!

"Você quer fugir com o meu pau e as Cartas, não é? Por que eu não mordi a língua quando eu fui falar da missão?". Pensou Carles.

Não disse mais nada e beijou a testa dela:

– E eu quero saber toda a verdade sobre a Meritxell, você sabe que eu amo aquela menina, porra! Isso é golpe baixo!

Usando seus poderes sobre o ar, Carles evocou silfos, elementais do ar, para lhe dar sustentação durante o voo noturno para fora da casa de Josep. Elevou-se progressivamente no ar, vendo Maria lhe acenando em sinal de adeus.

V

Meia noite ainda era cedo para Carles. Era nessa hora que estava no segundo round com qualquer mulher, casada ou solteira.

O seu pau ainda duro pedia por mais, mas sua mente só via Maria. Apesar de ser homem de várias, uma vez ou outra conhecia uma mulher que o entendia e sabia que ele era homem só para a noite, aquela noite. Poderia passar no seu bar preferido de Girona, o imperador dos hambúrgueres, pedir duas fatias de pão com aquela carne moída amassada que os alemães trouxeram para a Catalunya e de sobra saciar sua vontade com a garçonete alemã e loira do lugar, a Shirley. Ela entenderia. Os dois já se conheciam faz tempo…

Perdeu a ereção só de pensar nisso. Maria era alta, mais boazuda do que Shirley. Era o que ele queria. Pela primeira vez, sentiu lâminas atravessando seu corpo só de pensar que ela era a mulher de Josep, seu irmão.

No fim de tudo, pensou em Meritxell.

A menina loirinha, sorridente, de olhos azuis sempre aparecia com flores para o tio Carles que ela recolhia nas ruas quando ela sabia que ele viria. Ela ficava feliz e, para retribuir a alegria dela, Carles sempre trazia uma bugiganga pra ela. Ela tratava aquilo como um tesouro e mal tornava a pôr a mão no objeto de tão precioso que era.

Sem perceber, uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

Na mente de Carles, aparecia a imagem de uma casa numa colina com um celeiro e um estábulo no fundo. Maria o esperava, com Meritxell nos braços depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Ela soltava a menina, ela corria até ele e o abraçava. No fim, Carles beijava a mulher e, na alta noite, fazia amor com ela, seja na cama, no celeiro, no banho, onde ela quisesse, seja 69, por trás como ela gostava…

Quando se deu conta, começava a perder altitude. Chacoalhou a cabeça:

"Marda, Carles, isso é coisa do Josep! Isso nunca vai ser verdade, seu idiota! Você vai pegar as Cartas Clow, roubar um banco e fugir pra qualquer fim de mundo, Américas, Arábias até mesmo a China! Foda-se o Josep e a Maria, que o Diabo dos comuns os carreguem! Meritxell é a minha filha, minha!". Pensou.

A altitude de Carles baixou tanto que bateu numa árvore. Escorregou, quebrou uns galhos e chegou no chão cheio de arranhões e cortes.

O conto de fadas acabou.

Algum dia, em algum lugar, por mais longe que fosse com a menina, Meritxell iria um dia se apaixonar por um "Carles" da vida como ele, o "Carles" da vida iria roubar a virgindade dela com mil e uma promessas, faria um filho nela e fugiria para nunca mais voltar. Quantas vezes isso acontecera com ele, sendo ele o autor da tragédia? Sete e contando…

No fim, Meritxell se tornaria uma mulher amarga, mentirosa e dissimulada como a mãe e faria outro "Josep" da vida de otário só para sustentá-la com chocolates e conversa fiada. Isso era mais provável de acontecer do que uma casa no alto de uma colina.

Levantou os olhos para o céu. A lua brilhava forte e as estrelas cintilavam. A Lua e as Estrelas que Carles olhava nãos era a Lua e as Estrelas como elas são e ele bem o sabia pelos trabalhos anteriores de outros magos, pois o brilho da lua e das estrelas é refratado pela atmosfera e distorcidos pela gravidade. Não vemos os objetos como eles são, mas sim uma simples ilusão da nossa mente.

Não levantou voo. Andou até chegar à estrada principal.

O caminho para o futuro de Carles não estava nas nuvens, mas no chão.

Tinha que continuar caminhando até o amanhã chegar e com ele a viagem que faria com Josep até Gibraltar e, chegando lá, teria que trair seu próprio amigo nem que custasse a vida dele, afinal tinha que sobreviver ou sobreviver. Matar ou morrer.

FIM


End file.
